Friends Or Perhaps Something More
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: Fin and Olivia hook up. Complete.
1. Bella Roma

Friends Or Perhaps Something More  
  
Fin was standing on the roof of the 16th precinct, over looking what ha could see of New York. The last case with the missing kid had shaken him enough to question why he did his job day in and day out. Fin recalled the case earlier that year when the baby had overdosed on cocaine because it was mixed in with baby formula. The child had died. It was cases like those that made Fin question if it was worth it to do his job.  
  
~Narcotics was so much easier. There weren't any nightmares and cold sweats to fight off after a long day on the job. I never truly had to see the sick shit people do to each other 24/7~  
  
The sun was setting on yet another long day but work wasn't over yet. There was still a stack of paperwork to do. Fin sighed as he walked down the stairs and back to the office.   
  
~Thank God tomorrow is my day off. Hopefully I won't get called in. I need a break. ~  
  
Fin sat down at his desk and shuffled the files into two piles: papers that needed to be done yesterday and papers that need to be done now. He set to work hoping to get it all done by a decent hour. This continued until nearly nine when Fin absolutely had to stop to stretch his neck muscles. He looked around and noticed that the Captain was still there but Elliot was gone and so was Munch. Not noticing Elliot wasn't a big deal but missing Munch was odd as the man usually bugged Fin for a ride home.  
  
~I hope Elliot went home early. He needs to spend more time with his wife and kids. I wonder if Olivia is still here? ~ Just then Olivia walked around the corner with a cup of coffee. ~Answers that question. ~  
  
Olivia smiled at Fin. She wondered briefly why he was working so late, before she went to her desk to attack her own pile of paperwork. They worked in silence until midnight when Olivia stood up from her desk. She had finished her paperwork. It always made Elliot jealous because she was able to get through major amounts of paperwork in record time and manage to keep them intelligible.   
  
"Hey Fin." Olivia called from her desk trying to get his attention. Fin was so absorbed in trying to get his work done, he didn't hear her or even notice when she walked over to his desk and leaned against the side. "Fin." Olivia called again. She leaned down next to his ear. "FIN!" she half shouted.  
  
"Jesus woman! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Fin responded half jumping out of his chair.   
  
"No just trying to get your attention." Olivia smiled sweetly.   
  
"Well you have it, completely and totally." Fin said as he turned his chair to face her.  
  
"Let's call it a night. It's a quarter after 12. I'm tired and I know you are too. Plus you can give me a ride home." Olivia stated with a sly grin.  
  
"Well you are right. I am tired and I could give you a ride home, but…" Fin was interrupted by Cragen coming out of his office.  
  
"Go home you two. Tomorrows your day off. Enjoy it." The Captain said on his way out the door.  
  
"Goodnight Captain." Both Olivia and Fin responded at the same time.   
  
"You were saying?" Olivia said turning back to Fin, as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I was?" Fin countered.  
  
"Yeah. Something about giving me a ride home."   
  
"Alright! Get your coat. Let's go before Cragen clocks back in." Fin sighed and picked up his coat. Olivia shut down her desk and followed Fin out to his car.  
  
They rode in silence to Olivia's apartment building. They stopped outside and Fin being the true gentleman that he was got out and opened the door for Olivia.  
  
"So there is a gentleman lurking beneath that hard exterior." Olivia commented as Fin walked her to the door.  
  
"Yeah, well don't tell Munch or it will be all over the 1-6 in two seconds flat." Fin quipped.  
  
"It's a deal as long as I get lunch with this gentleman sometime in the near future." Olivia smiled as Fin appeared to think it over.  
  
"Lets make it dinner tomorrow, because I'm a true gentleman." Came Fins reply. Olivia raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Deal. You must really want to keep your secret."  
  
"Not really. But I would like to have diner with a beautiful woman and one of my best friends."  
  
"I don't know about beautiful, but friend I can do."  
  
"Well dress formal 'friend'. I'll pick you up at 7:30. Unless of course we get called into work, then I can't make any promises."  
  
"Well then I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight Fin." Olivia smiled and kissed his cheek before ducking into the building. Fin barely smiled and returned to his car, making a note to call his friend Vinchenzo at the 'Bella Roma' for reservations.  
  
Fin made it home at around ten past two, just to strip down to his boxers and collapse into bed. Within seconds he was asleep. Olivia however had a few things on her mind, after she had changed into pajamas and crawled into bed herself. They just would let her fall asleep right away.  
  
~I wonder why Fin asked me out to dinner. He usually only opens up to Munch. ~ Olivia ran their conversation over and over in her head a dozen times trying to figure out what was wrong with Fin or if she had somehow missed something.  
  
~Does he like me? Could he love me? Do I love him too? ~ were Olivia's last thoughts before she finally drifted off into dreamland.  
  
Olivia woke up late the next morning, for her anyway. She made coffee and toast, and then went to get her newspaper. Olivia came back inside and sat down at the kitchen table. She scanned the headlines before flipping to the cartoons and crossword. After reading the toons and making a half-assed attempt at the crossword, being a true New Yorker, Olivia turned to the stocks. Checking the time, she saw it was 12:30. Olivia decided to take a shower and then look for a nice dress in her closet, if she had one.  
  
Fin on the other hand woke up early despite his best efforts to stay asleep. After battling to hold onto that oblivious fog for an hour, he gave in and got up. Fin made coffee and got his own newspaper before calling Vinchenzo for reservations. He finished his coffee and reading the newspaper, then went to check his closet, much like Olivia was, for a clean suit. Finding his black pin stripe still in its dry cleaning bag, Fin went to take a shower.   
  
The rest of the day passed quickly. Too quickly for Olivia's tastes. She had barely applied her make-up and stepped into her dress when Fin knocked on the door.   
  
"Just a minute." Olivia called out as she hurriedly zipped up the back of her dress. "Hey Fin." She said as she opened the door. "Come in. I'm almost ready."  
  
"Cool. We've got time. I made the reservations for 8." Fin said as he stepped inside.   
  
"Ok make yourself at home. I'll be back in a second." Olivia gestured toward the living room before going back into her bedroom. She pulled out a bracelet and some earrings that went with her dress, then she went to her closet for shoes and her coat. Checking to make sure she had everything in her small purse, Olivia headed out to the living room.  
  
"Ready." Olivia said as she stepped into the room. Fin was standing at her window. He turned around and truly looked at Olivia for the first time that night.  
  
~Damn! She is gorgeous. No wonder Elliot goes nuts when she even mentions wearing a dress. ~ Fin thought before answering Olivia with a compliment.  
  
"You look great, Liv. How come we don't get to see this side of you more often?"   
  
"Because I cant wear a dress to work. Thank you though. You look pretty good yourself." Olivia said with a small smile.  
  
~Pretty good? More like DAMN FINE, girl! ~ was what Olivia really wanted to say.  
  
"Shall we?" Fin asked with a half smile as he offered her his arm.  
  
"We shall." Olivia smiled bigger as a she took the offer arm.   
  
Fin escorted her to his car, opening doors for her, making sure she had her keys and cell phone and settling her into the passenger seat. The ride to the restaurant was quiet but comfortable. When they pulled up at the restaurant, Olivia gasped quietly. They were at the 'Bella Roma', one of the nicest and most expensive restaurants in New York.  
  
"Jesus Fin! How did you get reservations for this place? There's a waiting list." Olivia asked when Fin opened car door and handed his keys to the valet.   
  
"I'm friends with the owner and he owed me one." Fin answered. Olivia appeared yet again by his connections. 


	2. Friends

Chapter 2: Friends  
  
Fin and Olivia were seated at a private booth near the windows. Fin ordered a bottle of wine and they looked over the menu. After a few minutes the waiter returned to take their order. Fin and Olivia didn't talk much during dinner, just a few words on how it was and tasting whatever the other had ordered. Fin asked Olivia things like what she liked to do when she wasn't at work, where she was from. He was trying to get to know her better even though they had worked together for 4 years. Olivia responded in kind. They finally left the restaurant around 11.  
  
Fin drove Olivia back to her apartment and she invited him up for coffee. When they went upstairs Olivia told Fin to make himself comfortable while she made coffee.  
  
~I wonder if she will understand what I'm going through. I need to talk to someone and I don't trust shrinks. Well I trust Huang, but not enough to actually talk to him about my personal issues. ~ Fin thought as he settled himself onto Olivia's couch. Olivia returned a few minutes later with coffee.  
  
"Are you OK Fin? You didn't say much at dinner. You looked like you were about a million miles away." Olivia asked concerned, as she sat down next to him, handing him a cup.  
  
"I don't Olivia. Why do you do our job day in and day out? How do you deal with what we see everyday and not break down? What keeps you going?" Fin asked, not looking at Olivia.   
  
"Fin. Look at me Fin." Olivia ordered softly. "We do our job because we are there to help the people who have been violated. Everyone deals with it differently. I cope with it because I feel like I am doing something worth while. I feel like I can make up for what my father did to my mother, by putting away the scum like him. That's how I deal with it. That's what keeps me going. But there are other things too. You need someone to vent at, someone who understands what you go through to tell. You cant keep it all inside." Olivia answered as honestly as she could.  
  
"I don't know who to talk to though. I feel like Munch will just give me that look and I'm not close enough to Elliot or the Captain to talk to them. I want to let it out but I cant." Fin looked down.  
  
"Vent at me Fin. I'm here. I understand exactly what we see everyday. I know its hard. Tell me whatever you need to and I promise it wont go beyond this room. You have to let it out Fin or it will eat you up from the inside out."   
  
"I don't know where to begin. I thought, when I came over from Narcotics, that I could handle it and that it wouldn't be much different. I was fine at first, a little shocked at the sick shit people do to each other. When we were working that case with the little girl who was missing, Suzy. That's when I started feeling like I was losing grip. I wanted so much to find her immediately and then Munch was just sitting there. I wanted to kill him. I feel like I cant do my job because I'm either on the verge or killing my partner or I'm so attached to the victim that I cant stop thinking about them. I don't know what to do Olivia. I have nightmares and I wake up in cold sweats just after simple cases. I cant seem to escape all the ones that we didn't save or couldn't help. I feel like I'm drowning and I know I know how to swim, I just cant get my arms and legs to work." Fin poured his heart out to Olivia.  
  
"Everyone has nightmares Fin. God knows I do. I still wake up with cold sweats too. Its part of the job. I understand wanting to kill you partner, but that's just part of being partners. Fin its ok to think about the victim. If you stop thinking about the victim, you lose perspective on how the world works. You cant escape the lost one, the ones we couldn't help and that's OK. You just have to tell yourself that you tried you damnedest to save that others that could have been hurt or killed if you hadn't done what you did. I know its difficult to cope but you can. Just remember, we do out job to put a stop to that sick shit. Don't worry about drowning. Its part of our job too. When you get to the point where you realize you cant fight your demons then you learn to relax and float. You will either float or you will burn out. That's how it works Fin. There isn't anything else I can say." Olivia desperately hoped Fin would learn to float. If he burned out they would lose someone they all needed.  
  
"Thank you Olivia. This helped. I think I will be OK. I just need a little time to think and talk with my demons. Thank you for the coffee." Olivia stood up when Fin did. She hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'm here anytime you need someone to vent at." Fin returned her hug and nodded before heading out the door and home. 


	3. Perhaps Something

Chapter 3: Perhaps Something   
  
Fin came into work the next morning feeling much better. He had had a good nights sleep without nightmares and he didn't wake up in a cold sweat. It didn't mean he was cured, just that he was coping with the demons from the job. Olivia came a few minutes after Fin did and noticed that he was actually smiling, something Fin rarely ever did, at least since she had known him.  
  
"Morning Fin." Olivia said as she sat down at her desk.  
  
"Morning Liv." Fin said in return with a smile. Fins partner noticed his good mood and called him on it.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd think that you got lucky last night, Fin." Munch commented as he gave Fin the over-the-glasses look that he Munch was famous for.  
  
"What makes you think I didn't get lucky, Munchkin?" Fin asked as he winked at Olivia.  
  
"Well I couldn't say other than I know you aren't seeing anyone, so spill the beans. Did someone slip happy pills into your morning coffee?" Munch fired back.  
  
"Only if my dog went out, bought them, and slipped them into my coffee, by himself." Fin grinned because he knew he had John and that for once the banter wasn't mean.  
  
"Well I knew your dog was smart. Smarter than you anyway." John said with a grin. Olivia gave up. She couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. The Captain and Elliot walked in a few minutes later to three laughing detectives.   
  
"Ok. What'd we miss?" Elliot asked as he went to his desk.  
  
"Nothing. Just a little friendly banter to get the morning going." John answered for all of them.  
  
"And you didn't wait until the Captain and I got here? I'm hurt! Wounded right here." Elliot made a great show of stabbing himself in the chest with an invisible knife before falling back into his chair and pretending to play dead. This got a laugh out of everyone, including the Captain.  
  
"Alright children. Its time to work not play. Get to it." The Captain ordered before going into his own office.  
  
The day went by quickly. They had a rape in one of the up-scale hotels. The victim knew her attacker and identified him. Fin and Munch went out and picked the guy up, who was stupid enough to give a DNA sample voluntarily and then confessed to raping his best friend. The case was open and shut but the only one for the day. The Captain sent the four detectives home early but the decided to meet up at the local bar, O'Sullivan's. It was John's turn to buy. They sat for an hour chatting before Elliot left. He wanted to get home early to his wife while he could. The next to leave was Munch himself.   
  
"You kids are on your own. I bought the first two rounds. Don't stay out too late and all that. See you in the morning." John said as he put on his coat.   
  
"Yes dad. See you later." Fin quipped as John walked out.  
  
"So are you feeling better today about why we do our job?" Olivia asked since they were alone.  
  
"Yeah I am. I think I just need to accept the fact that we do the best we can and that every day we put away another sick bastard who could hurt so many more than if we didn't." Fin answered.  
  
"Good. No let's get out of here. I feel like getting slightly plastered but I want to be somewhere I know I won't have to worry about getting home." Olivia said as she stood up and grabbed her coat. Fin agreed and picked up his coat too.  
  
"So where do you want to go?" He asked as they started toward his car.  
  
"My place? I'm sure I have something to get royally drunk on there." Olivia answered.   
  
"Why don't we go by your place, you pick up some clothes for tomorrow and we go get plastered at my place. I know I have several bottles of toxic poison in the cabinet." Fin suggested. Olivia agreed. Better to wake up with someone else when you both have a hangover than to wake up alone.  
  
They went to Olivia's apartment and she grabbed a clean pair of pants and a shirt along with a few other necessities before they headed to Fins. The drive to Fins apartment was short. When they there, they were happily greeted by a large German Shepard. Fin took him for a quick walk and was back in 10 minutes. Olivia was sitting on the couch when he came back. As soon as Fin was in the door he let Ice go. Unfortunately for Olivia, she got trapped under a 100 pound dog trying to lick her face. Fin laughed and went to pull the dog off.  
  
"Sorry. He likes you though. It's interesting though. He doesn't usually like anyone. Especially not John. It's kind of funny when John comes over because Ice won't let him in and when I lock him up, he lays at the door and growls until John leaves. John doesn't think it's funny though." Fin said after he fed Ice so he was occupied with something else.  
  
"That is funny. I will have to use that for blackmail next time John tries to bribe me or something. He's a really sweet dog though." Olivia answered. Fin went over to the cabinet and poured each of them a drink. He sat next to Olivia on the couch and handed her one.  
  
"Thanks. So what do you want to do now?" Olivia asked   
  
"We could watch a movie. We could sit and talk or listen to music. Anything you want to." Fin answered.  
  
"Let's watch a movie."  
  
"OK, what do you want to watch?"  
  
"I don't care. You pick."  
  
"How about 'Gone In 60 Seconds'?"  
  
"I haven't seen it. What's it about?"  
  
"Stealing cars."  
  
"Cool." They settled down to watch the movie. Olivia seemed to enjoy it until she fell asleep against Fin's shoulder about 10 minutes before the end. She had set her glass down a while before like he had. Fin stopped the movie and turned the TV off. Then he picked up Olivia and carried her into his bedroom. Ice was lying in the middle of the bed.  
  
"Ice move." Fin whispered so he wouldn't wake up Olivia. Ice looked at him for a few seconds before finally jumping off the bed. Fin pulled back the covers and laid Olivia on the bed. He pulled off her socks and her sweater so she wouldn't be too uncomfortable. He leaned over her to pull the covers up when she finally woke up.  
  
"Fin?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Fin answered.  
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"I'm going to sleep on the couch. You fell asleep during the movie."  
  
"Stay here with me, Fin. I don't want to sleep alone."  
  
"Ok Liv. Do you want a shirt or something to sleep in?"  
  
"No I'm ok." Olivia kicked off the pants she had been wearing. Fin pulled off his over shirt and pants and dug a pair of sleep pants out of his drawer before disappearing into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later and climbed in next to Olivia. She rolled over and snuggled into his side. A few seconds later Olivia was asleep and so was Fin. Sometime during the night Ice snuck up onto the bed to sleep across their feet. 


	4. More

Chapter 4: More  
  
Fin woke up the nest morning, pleasantly entangled with a warm body. He felt soft hair tickling his shoulder and turned his head just a little to see a peacefully sleeping Olivia. Fin watched her for a few minutes before checking the clock. It was only 6. They still had plenty of time before they had to get up and go to work. Fin heard a soft noise that sounded vaguely like snoring coming from the end of the bed. He looked down to see Ice stretched out across Olivia's feet, asleep. Fin laughed quietly. Trust his dog to adopt the first woman he brought home.   
  
Fin relaxed back onto his pillow and hugged Olivia a little closer. ~Might as well be close while I can. ~ Fin thought. Olivia, thought still asleep felt him pull her closer, so she threw a leg over him much like she had her arm across his chest. Fin smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep again.   
  
This time, it was Olivia who woke up. She was warm and very comfortable so she didn't move, except to check the clock. It was only 6:15. She still had time to sleep even though she knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now that she was awake. Olivia watched Fin instead. He was asleep and looked quite happy or content. Olivia also heard the snoring coming from Ice and laughed a little louder than Fin had. This woke up both Fin and Ice. Ice just opened one eye and then went back to sleep. Fin on the other hand thought he was still dreaming until he opened both eyes. Olivia wasn't looking at him, but he could see her smile and the light in her eyes. Fin moved a little closer to her and she looked down at him.  
  
"Good morning." Olivia said quietly.  
  
"Mornin'." Fin responded, his speech slightly slurred by sleep. Olivia relaxed back down against his shoulder.  
  
"Do we have to go to work today? Cant we call in sick, play hooky?" Olivia asked.  
  
"We could, but then what would out partners think, or the Captain for that matter? We'd be in deep shit with the three of them tomorrow and even if we did call and say we weren't coming, they call us later for a case because they need every detective on a high priority case." Fin answered.  
  
"You have a point. I just don't want to move. This is too comfortable to get up and go out into the world."  
  
"I agree but if we don't get up soon, we will be late and I don't think we need the Captain questioning why we're both coming in late and together. Better to let him question why we're there on time and together." Olivia laughed and agreed. Just then Ice walked into the middle of their conversation by sitting between them and whining. "Plus someone here needs to go out." Fin looked at the dog and Ice licked his chin. "Alright you oaf. Get off the bed and I'll take you out. Demanding demon." Olivia was practically rolling by the time Ice jumped off the bed.   
  
"You talk to your dog like he's a human. It's funny." Olivia answered when Fin asked what was so funny.   
  
"Yeah well if you want a shower while I'm out walking the demon, it's over there. The towels are in the cabinet above the toilet." Fin said as he grabbed a sweatshirt and a pair of pants. Olivia picked up her bag and went into the bathroom. Fin changed and took Ice for a walk. When he came back 15 minutes later, he had fresh bagels and found Olivia in the kitchen searching for coffee.  
  
"It's in the cabinet next to the frig." Fin said as he stood in the doorway. Olivia jumped. She hadn't heard him come back from walking Ice.  
  
"Thanks." Olivia said as she opened the cabinet.  
  
"I'm going to get a shower now." Fin called as he walked back to his bedroom. Ice sat down at Olivia's feet and watched her. Fin came back a few seconds later. "Oh yeah. Ice has a bagel in the bag. That's what he's whining about. It's the plain one."   
  
"You feed your dog bagels for breakfast? Interesting." Olivia said.  
  
"He's not complaining. I'll be back in a minute." Fin said before disappearing around the corner again. Ice looked at Olivia again and pawed her leg this time.  
  
"OK. I get the idea. You want your bagel." Olivia reached into the bag a pulled out a plain bagel. She broke it up into pieces and put it in Ice's bowl, then went in search of a knife and butter for her bagel. Fin came back 5 minutes later freshly showered and dressed for work. He laughed when he saw Olivia waiting at the toaster and Ice having eaten his bagel, lying at her feet.  
  
"I think you have a new friend." Fin commented as he got a cup of coffee.  
  
"Yeah well, he's sweet, for a dog." Olivia answered.  
  
"So are you. That must be why he likes you so much better than John." Olivia laughed.  
  
"You don't think he takes to John's sense of humor and sarcasm?"   
  
"Nope I don't. Must be why he likes you. You aren't sarcastic."  
  
"Sure I am. It's just tempered by compassion and empathy." This time Fin laughed.  
  
"Have you ever watched yourself interrogate a perp? You are vicious sometimes."  
  
"Yes but that is an act. You know good cop/bad cop. Elliot however makes a better bad cop than I do."  
  
"I don't know about that. I think it depends on the suspect." Olivia just shrugged and pulled her bagel out of the toaster and put it on a plate. She sat down at the table next to Fin and buttered her bagel. Fin just pulled his apart to eat it.   
  
"So. How did the movie end?" Olivia asked.   
  
"The brothers won and the bad guy was killed. Then Cage got his own 'Eleanor'." Fin answered.  
  
"Cool. I will have to watch it again sometime so I can see the whole thing."   
  
"Yeah well there are other good car movies out there besides 'Gone in 60 Seconds'."   
  
"Like what?"  
  
"'Fast and the Furious' was good. That one is mostly the little foreign cars you see the kids fixing up and driving though. There is one classic car in it though."   
  
"Sounds cool. We better go or we'll be late." Olivia stood up and went to get her bag before they left for work.   
  
Work that day was slow. They didn't have any cases so everyone was catching up on paperwork. At lunch Elliot went around and took contributions for food and ducked out for Chinese. They all congregated in the break room, including the Captain and chatted while they ate. Lunch was over sooner than they wanted because of a call on a rape/homicide. Everyone grabbed their coats and headed out.   
  
It turned out that two woman had been raped and tossed out a window. The suspect was still in the room but had barricaded the door and had an machine gun as well as a pistol. He was firing the machine gun at the ceiling. The SWAT team was waiting outside and hoping he would run out of bullets before he brought the roof down on himself. They heard the click, click or the machine gun as it ran out of bullets and called SVU to come up. They knew he still had a pistol and hoped he wouldn't try to blow his brains out. They managed to get the door knocked down and catch the guy before he blew hi own head off. Olivia and Elliot took him to the station and Fin and Munch staid on scene to get the ME's preliminary report and so on.   
  
By 7 that night the guy had confessed to the crime and refused a lawyer. It was pretty much open and shut, except that Olivia had to notify the parents of the two girls. Fin volunteered to go with her. They got the address of each set of parents. Apparently they lived next door to each other so it would be slightly easier to do it all at once. They called ahead to make sure that both families were home and asked them to meet at ones house. When Fin and Olivia got there, they were greeted by two nearly hysterical mothers and two fathers trying to comfort them. Olivia explained what had happened and that their children were dead. Fin didn't say anything other than to give Olivia the support she needed to address the families by putting a hand on her shoulder.   
  
That night Olivia went back to her apartment alone. She took a shower and crawled in to bed but couldn't sleep. All she could see was the faces of the two girls and their mothers. Around 1 she gave in and called Fin.  
  
"Hello." Fin answered sleepily.  
  
"Fin? It's Olivia. Did I wake you?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Yeah. What's up?"   
  
"I couldn't sleep. I wanted someone to talk to but I'm sorry I woke you up. I'll let you go back to sleep."  
  
"No. I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't worry about it."   
  
"Ok." Olivia hung up the phone and got up. She paced until Fin got there. When he knocked on the door Olivia nearly jumped out of her skin. She opened the door and was pulled Fin inside so she could hug him. He had brought Ice with him too. She patted the dog absently while she was hugging Fin.  
  
"Are you ok?" Fin asked.  
  
"I am now. I couldn't sleep. I kept seeing the faces of those girls' mothers and then the faces of the girls." Olivia whispered.  
  
"Like you said, we all have demons. I'm just glad that we caught the guy right away."   
  
"I know but I cant help but think that if we had been there a little sooner those girls would be alive and with their families instead of lying on a metal table in the morgue."  
  
"We all did what we could. You have to let it go Olivia." Fin hugged her again, then picked her up and carried her to bed. Ice followed behind them, just as concerned about Olivia as Fin was, well as much as a dog could be concerned about a human. Fin tucked her into bed and took off his shoes, socks and sweater, then crawled into the bed next to Olivia. Olivia got as close to Fin as she could and patted the bed so Ice knew he could get up there as well. Fin wrapped his arms around Olivia and she kissed his neck where she had buried her face. He kissed the top of her head. Olivia finally felt like the demons were letting go and she drifted off to sleep. Fin on the other hand laid there for a while before he actually fell asleep. He was happy that Olivia turned to him with her problem instead of Elliot which seemed like her normal thing to do. Perhaps he would ask her in the morning. In truth he was jealous of the relationship Olivia and Elliot seemed to have with each other. At times it was like they were a couple or something, of course the same could be said about him and John. Fin finally drifted off to sleep as well.   
  
Sometime during the night Olivia rolled over so she was lying half on top of Fin. Fin didn't seem to mind when he woke up the next morning around 5:45. Olivia was half way between being asleep and being awake. She woke up the when Fin shifted a little bit. Olivia tilted her head up so she could look Fin in the eye, resting he chin on his chest.  
  
"Morning." Fin said quietly.  
  
"Morning. Thank you for coming last night." Olivia answered.  
  
"Not a problem. I'm here anytime you need me for anything. You know a body pillow, a shoulder to cry on, a hug, a dog sitter, oh that's me. You know what I mean." Olivia laughed and was about to roll off Fin but he stopped her. "Don't move." Fin ordered.  
  
"Aren't you uncomfortable?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Nope. I like it when you use me for a body pillow."  
  
"Oh. Well in that case." Olivia moved so she was lying all the way on top of Fin. Fin laughed and hugged her again. Olivia scooted up his body so she could kiss him on the cheek. Fin turned his head at the last time and her kissed landed on his lips. Olivia pulled back and looked away, blushing. Fin raised an eyebrow and smiled. He put a finger under Olivia's chin a turned her face back toward him. Fin pressed his lips gently against hers. He requested entrance to her mouth with his tongue. Olivia opened her lips and kissed Fin back. They broke apart a few minutes later for want of oxygen. Olivia smiled and leaned in and kissed Fin again. Fin smiled again. Olivia got up a few minutes later and pulled Fin with her. Ice looked up from his place on Olivia's bed as they walked into Olivia's bathroom. They didn't come out until nearly 7. They grabbed breakfast on the way to work.  
  
The day went by unbearably slow for Olivia. She wanted it to be over so she could hold Fin and kiss him. By the time 6 rolled around Olivia was nearly dancing in her chair. Fin took Olivia home and picked up Ice. Fin went home and made dinner and fed Ice. Olivia curled up on her couch to watch TV. They both wanted to be with the other but didn't want to seem needy to the other. Fin turned in around 1, but didn't sleep. He laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. Ice was lying next to him. He had his head on Fin's stomach and he whined. Fin looked down at him and pet his head. This only quieted Ice for a few minutes.  
  
"Do you miss her too?" Fin asked the dog. Ice just looked at him like he was stupid for even asking, of course he missed her. "Well then, let's go." Fin got up and got dressed. He grabbed Ice and his leash and was out the door in 5 minutes flat. It took 30 minutes to get to Olivia's apartment. Fin called Olivia's cell phone to get her to buzz him in.   
  
Olivia wasn't asleep either. She was lying on her couch staring at her ceiling when Fin pushed the buzzer. Olivia let him and Ice in.   
  
"You couldn't sleep either?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Nope. Neither one of us could. We missed you." Fin answered.  
  
"I missed you too. Come on. Let's go to bed." Olivia said as she took Fins hand and led him back to her bedroom. Ice followed behind them. Olivia was already in her pajamas, so Fin just stripped down to his boxers. They got into bed and Ice jumped up so he could lie across their feet. Fin wrapped his arms around Olivia and she sighed happily. They all drifted off to sleep a few minutes later. 


	5. Admittance and Consequences

Chapter 5: Admittance and Consequences  
  
2 months later…  
  
"Is that everything?" Fin asked from the doorway of the bedroom.  
  
"Yeah. This box was the last one." Olivia answered as she walked toward him from the living room with Ice on her heels.  
  
"Good." Was all Fin said. He flopped back on the bed with a sigh and closed his eyes. He felt the bed shift next to him and opened one eye. Olivia was looking down at him with a smile on her face. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just happy." Olivia answered.  
  
"Well Miss Happy, come here." Fin pulled Olivia over him so she was straddling his hips. Olivia leaned down and kissed him. Ice put a paw up on the bed and looked at the couple, before jumping up. He sat down next to them and nudged Olivia in the side.  
  
"Yes demon?" Olivia broke her kiss and looked at the dog. Ice nudged her again and hopped off the bed. He ran to the door front door.  
  
"Looks like you get to walk the dog today dearest." Fin quipped. Olivia rolled her eyes and went to the closet to grab her tennis shoes. Ice pawed the door. "This is what you get for allowing my dog to like you, Liv."  
  
"Allowing your dog to like me? That dog just wants to get away from you honey. He can't stand the testosterone levels in the apartment. He needs some fresh air." Olivia said with a grin and a raised eyebrow. "Besides the last time I checked he chose me, not the other way around."  
  
"Whatever. See you when you get back." Fin was smiling.  
  
"Yep." Olivia picked up Ice's leash and they were out the door. Fin staid where he was on the bed. He was too comfortable to move. ~I'm getting too old for this moving thing. Although I'm glad Olivia moved in with me. I don't know what we're going to tell the Captain when she submits her change of address. We can hope that he doesn't notice, but that's a chance in hell. If he makes one of us transfer, I don't know what we'll do. I love Olivia but I don't want to leave SVU either. I know he wouldn't make Olivia leave though. I guess its just one more topic to add to our list of things to talk about. ~ Fin thought.  
  
While Fin was lost in his little world, Olivia was being pulled all over the place by Ice. They didn't stray any farther than a block from the apartment. As they rounded the corner to come back the apartment, Olivia spied John's familiar form walking up the stairs of the apartment building. She jogged with Ice to catch up with him. Ice wasn't too fond of the idea but kept pace until they were at the door.  
  
"Hey John." Olivia called out so that he would wait for her.   
  
"Liv! What's up? Nice dog." John asked. Ice growled. "That wouldn't be Ice by any chance?"  
  
"Yep. I was taking him for a walk. Fin's upstairs. Come on." Olivia said as she pulled Ice past John.   
  
"So the crazy mutt took to you right away did he? Lucky. I like dogs, however Ice here doesn't like me."   
  
"I know. Fin told me he always growls at you." They walked in the door to the apartment and John saw all the boxes scattered throughout the living room and kitchen. There were a few in the hall leading back toward the bedroom as well.  
  
"What happened? Did you move in with Fin? You guys finally quit making eyes at each other and act on the feelings everyone else could see?" John asked. Olivia looked at John like he had just grown another head.  
  
"You could tell? How long have you known that Fin and I were in love with each other? Do the Captain and Elliot know?" Olivia fired questions at John.  
  
"Of course we could tell. I've known since that day that Elliot and the Captain came in and Elliot pretended to stab himself and fell over in his chair. You guys kept throwing longing glances at each other all day. As for the Captain and Elliot, of course they know. They are just as observant as I am. The Captain started a betting pool on when the two of you would come to your senses and get together. It's strictly between him, Elliot and me though." Olivia was in shock. Turned around to go get Fin but he was leaning against the wall laughing. Ice glanced back and forth between Fin, Olivia and John. "Oh by the way. I brought this for you." John pulled a squeaky toy out of his pocket and gave it to Ice. Ice looked from his hand to Johns face a few times so John sat on the floor and held it out. Ice inched closer and gingerly took it out of John's hand. He bit down and when it squeaked, he dropped it and looked at John. John picked it up and handed it back to the dog. Ice chewed it a few times apparently fascinated by the noise, then went over and lay down next to John, happily gnawing on his new toy. Both Fin and Olivia laughed at this. Apparently Ice and John could be friends. They just need common ground of some sort.   
  
"I see you have a friend now but don't be a lazy bum. Get up and help Olivia and I unpack all her stuff. We have to tell Cragen that we're living together tomorrow and I'm curious to see who won the bet." Fin said as he walked back to the bedroom.   
  
"Alright I'll help. What do you want me to do?" John asked as he stood up.  
  
"These are all my movies and CD's. Stack them with Fin's and if there's anything in there that you don't know where it goes, I'll be in the kitchen." Olivia answered. They finished unpacking in a few hours. Olivia didn't think she had so much stuff. As it was lunch time they decided to order Chinese. Fin went in search of the phone, which had been left in the bedroom, when someone knocked on the door. Fin went to open it and found Elliot and the Captain on his doorstep.  
  
"Hey Fin. We brought lunch. Did you guys get everything unpacked already?" Elliot asked as he looked around Fin's apartment for boxes.  
  
"Yeah, we're done. John came by earlier and was helping us. How did you know Olivia moved in?" Fin asked confused.  
  
"John called us. Plus Munchkin there won the bet." The Captain answered. Fin invited them in and Ice came to inspect the newcomers. He seemed to think that both were ok and went back to his toy. Fin lead them into the kitchen.   
  
"Captain, Elliot." Olivia said when she saw them.  
  
"Hey Liv, John. We brought lunch." The Captain said as he took a seat next to Olivia.   
  
"Great let's eat. The three of us are starved. You know all that hard work of unpacking boxes." John quipped. Elliot passed around the cartons of Chinese food and chopsticks. Olivia raided the refrigerator for sodas and they set to work on lunch.   
  
Elliot was the first to leave. He was meeting Maureen for a game of catch since it was a Saturday and she didn't have any homework to do. John was next. The Captain staid for a little while longer.   
  
"Captain, I know that you seem to be ok with our relationship and we won't let it interfere with work but what happens if someone else finds out and we end up with IAB on our hands?" Fin asked.  
  
"Well I can say that I had no idea that you were in a relationship and as for the change of address thing, I never noticed that it was same address as yours. Other than that, leave them to me. You guys belong together and you both deserve to be happy. If anyone else does find out, I won't let them transfer you. You are stuck with SVU." Olivia laughed and hugged the Captain.   
  
"Thanks Captain. We appreciate it." Olivia said. The Captain got up to leave then saying he had a few errands to run before he went home.  
  
"Oh by the way, Munch won 100 bucks on the two of you. Make him take you out to dinner sometime." With that the Captain was gone and Fin and Olivia were left to their own devices.   
  
"A hundred bucks? On us? That's not fair." Olivia said as she walked back the bedroom. Fin followed her and locked Ice out.  
  
"Yeah well at least the man gets his jollies from our relationship instead of another ex wife. How many does he have now?" Fin answered.  
  
"I don't know. 5 maybe 6."  
  
"Who cares. I'm more interested in what we started before Ice so rudely interrupted us." Olivia turned to face Fin and smiled. Fin put his hands on her hips and pulled her really close and kissed her. Olivia sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. They fell in to bed a second later, never breaking their kiss. They were extremely happy and nothing could diminish that. 


End file.
